1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing method of a wireless communication apparatus, and more particularly, to a testing method of a wireless communication apparatus with a built-in testing signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In common radio frequency communication systems using amplitude modulation (AM), the linearity of the transceiver directly affects the quality of the received signal, which will be distorted by the noise inside or outside of the channel. Since the error-signal rate often increases with the signal distortion caused by non-linearity of the circuit, an external testing signal source is added and an oP1 dB (output 1 dB compression point) is observed when testing the transceiver IC. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of delineating the output voltage as a function of the input voltage. In mass-production testing of the radio frequency IC, it is essential but time-consuming to measure the oP1 dB. As shown in FIG. 1, after sinusoidal signals with varied amplitude are inputted into the transceiver IC, the output voltage (Pout) is then obtained. It takes further calculation to get oP1 dB where the difference in Pout is 1 dB. In conclusion, with the fact that input of a sinusoidal signal with a varied voltage is inevitable in measuring Pout, a new method providing fast and simple measurement is required to decrease the time spent in measurement.